Such a vehicle lock is referenced above is known, for example, from DE 10 2006 012 956 A1. This vehicle door lock features two rotary latches between which a locking bolt can be received. In the locked position of the vehicle door lock, the rotary latches enclose the locking bolt such that the vehicle door is held in its locked position. The two rotary latches are thereby held in their position by two pawls holding the locking bolt. The pawls namely lock the rotary latches. This locking can be undone by means of an actuating lever. The actuating lever engages into the lock box. A rotation of the actuating lever causes the pawls to release the rotary latches, which consequently release the locking bolt.
A vehicle door lock can thereby be unlocked, in the case of DE 10 2006 012 956 A1, the actuating lever can be actuated, for example, by means of a pressure knob or a pull handle. The pressure knob or the pull handle then features an actuation mechanism to release the lock, which, in the case of DE 10 2006 012 956 A1, is connected to the actuation lever. The actuation mechanism can thereby be unlocked and locked, for example, by means of a cylinder lock. If the actuation mechanism is blocked, the lock can no longer be unlocked, which is known per se.
A vehicle pull handle is known, for example, from DE 103 43 355 B4. This pull handle features a bearing housing with a mounting base plate, an actuation handle connected to the mounting base plate so as to swivel, as well as an actuation mechanism to release the rotary latch lock. The actuation handle is mounted on a pin, which is also mounted on the mounting base plate. A spring unit presses the actuation handle into its non-actuated normal position. The actuation mechanism of the pull handle has a connecting element, which is firmly connected to the actuation handle and thus rotates together with it on actuation. The connecting element engages in a recess in the bearing housing and the mounting base plate, and is in direct operative connection with the rotary latch lock. The pull handle also has a locking mechanism with a cylinder lock, by means of which the actuation mechanism can be locked. By rotating the cylinder using a matching key, a locking strip of the locking mechanism is brought into a position in which it blocks the movement of the actuation handle. Actuating the actuation handle is then no longer possible. The locking strip is thereby arranged outside the bearing housing.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pull handle for a vehicle door or lift gate, in particular a vehicle door or lift gate of an agricultural vehicle, for example, of a tractor or construction machine, which is functionally reliable and can easily be coupled to the lock.
This object is attained by a pull handle as described and claimed herein.